miracle coming true
by ELECTRA13
Summary: sequel to time for a miracle. As Kaiya is back with cloud, and her two kids plus the gang. when kaiya discovers something will it be good. and when there is an old enemy and a new enemy that will also have to defeat.
1. Prologue n character logs

**well here we go the next series of this story hope you like it and enjoy it. I don't own final fantasy 7 or the characters except kaiya zaya and angeal jr.**

**Character log**

**1. Kaiya Fair**

**24 years old**

**long/medium strawberry blonde hair with bangs that is either up when fighting or down in a braid on one side of her face or just down.**

**Mako eyes**

***wears short blue jean shorts, Black tight tank top shows a little of her belly, wears white suspenders, black tight boots go to her knees, a red ribbon around the her left arm, black fingerless gloves, her sword on her back.**

***casual cloths a white over top that hangs off her shoulders, black tank top under neith and shorts.**

**5'1"**

**Zack's lover, mother of two children**

**2. Zaya fair**

**2 years old**

**has blonde hair with bangs in her face hair in pig tails**

**she has purplish eyes**

**wears a t-shirt that is green with blue jeans and white teni shoes**

**mom is Kaiya and dad is Zack, uncle is Cloud**

**3. Angeal Fair JR**

**2 years old**

**black spiky hair a little short then zack's when he was 18**

**green eyes**

**wears a blue t-shirt with black shorts and white teni shoes**

**mom is Kaiya and dad is Zack and uncle is Cloud**

**Prologue**

**2 year later**

**Kaiya's pov**

I wasn't a Soldier member anymore. I lived at a bar with my two kids Zaya and

Angeal. My hair was now a strawberry blonde hair color that was back to my

shoulders with my bangs. I am 24 years old and if Zack was a live he would be 25

years old. I tell my kids stories of him and his adventures and sometimes I add

myself in it. I was out while Tifa was watching my kids. I had to find Cloud he has not been coming home lately and it was my turn to get him, plus I wanted to see my husband's grave.


	2. could it be true

**Here's the first chapter of Miracle coming true. hope you really like it.**

**Kaiya pov**

"Their sleeping right now and they miss you," says Tifa

"But their doing well right, there not fighting are they," I reply with a worried tone.

"No haha you worry to much," she laughs

"Is that mommy," says two little kids in the background.

"Put them on Tifa," I tell her while rubbing my head.

"Hi sweeties mommy will be home as soon as she finds uncle Cloud," I exclaim looking around.

"Hurry home mama," says Angeal

"We miss you mommy," crys Zaya

"Oh baby Don't cry ok, mommy will be home soon," I say quietly with a tear run down my face.

"Goodnight mommy," they say in unison

"Goodnight sweeties," I sigh

"Hurry up ok Kai," tifa says

"I will," I say before I hang up.

"Cloud where could you...," I stopped and realized I know where he would be.

I turned on my bike and drove off.

Zack only if you were here you would see that your kids are just like you and wish they

met you.

I stopped a mile away from my spot. I got off and headed towards the cliff of midgar.

"Man oh man you know how much trouble I have to go to find you," I say shaking my

head walking towards the blonde.

"Kai what are you doing here," he asks in a cold tone

"Well gee I'm aloud to come and visit my own husband's grave aren't I," I reply walking forward.

"Right I forget sometimes," he says not looking at me.

I knew this was hard for him to see this area and it was hard for me too. "Cloud lets head back

Denzel and the rest of the kids will be happy to see you and I," I walk towards him. He turned

and gave a small smile and a nod. we got to his bike and I walked to mine. he caught up and

gave a smirk.

"Oh its on Cloud!" I yelled going faster. we finally got to the bar and Cloud had

won this match.

"Mommy!" yelled my two kids running at me.

"Zaya, Angeal!" I screamed picking them up.

"Uncle Cloud!" they yelled again jumping down running to Cloud. He smiled and nelt down

and hugged them tightly. I looked at Angeal and realized he looked so much like his father.

I walked inside to see Barret and Tifa and the other two kids in there.

"Your back did you find him?" asked Tifa I nodded my head and walked up stairs.

I opened my door and turned on the lights and looked at my bed. I alway think I will see Zack

just laying there waiting for me and say something corny. I turned to my closet and grabbed a

pair of boy shorts that use to belong to Zack and a sports bra. I threw on a over top that was

white. I headed down and saw that my kids were eating breakfast with Marlene and Denzel.

"Hey Tifa I'm heading to bed I haven't slept for two day straight since I was looking for this

duffus," I said looking at Cloud.

"you did't have to come looking for me and you didn't sleep for three days straight when you

had geostigma," he says putting his hands on his hips. I stuck my tongue out and kissed my

kids on the head and went to my room. I laid on my bed and sighed i missed his smell when I

laid by him. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_dream_

_I stood there at a black labatory door,As I open it I see a scientist reading papers. I turn _

_towards containment tube and see long spikey hair with a scar on the face. I stop and realize _

_its Zack. "who are you and what are you doing here?" asks the man._

_"What are you doing to him!" I yell walking forward_

_"healing him making sure he lives he is Soldier first class," he says _

_"Not anymore we are ex Soldiers," I say drawing my sword._

_"Genesis take care of this," says the man with a snap of his fingers. I turn to see Genesis with _

_his sword with a smirk on his face. _

_"Your alive I thought you died," I say walking backwards into a wall._

_"Nope but you will be dead in a second," he says with a evil grin._

_No I try to run to Zack but get my hair tugged on and I feel a sharp pain in my back._

_End of dream_

I wake up screaming very loud with sweat all over my body. The door slammed open and

Cloud and Barret came running in.

"Kai are you ok is everything alright?" they asked

looking around.

"Mommy are you alright," Asked Angeal running faster than his sister. Angeal jumped on my bed and got all protective as if he was ready to fight. I laughed he was just like his father sometimes.

"Mommy?" said a small whimper. I turned to see Zaya looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Zaya sweetie its ok mommy is fine see just a bad dream," I pick her up and rock her in my arms. Angeal came and laid on my bed, I set Zaya right next to him and got up.

"I'll be right back ok look after your siser ok," I said walking out.

I shut the door behind me and the next thing I knew I dropped to my knees.

"Kai what's wrong," asked Cloud.  
"I had a dream and I walked into this labatory room and this scientist was in there and there was a test tube the things we were in Cloud," I said "When I looked up there was Zack inside it, but Genesis got in my way and the next thing I knew I was stabbed," i continued.

"it was just a dream Kai your ok now," says Barret helping me up.

"But that's just it, it felt like it was more than just a dream like a vision," I said looking at Cloud.

"Do you think it's possible?" asked Cloud

"Maybe but I'm not sure I'll have to talk to the person i hate the most," I said walking back to the door.

"Rufus shinra?" asked Barret. I just nodded my head and walked in to see my kids asleep by each other. I walked towards the window and sat on the ledge looking out.

"I mean seriously I already defeated Sephiorth with Cloud and we took care of the Geostigma but maybe that really wasn't the problem," I thought to myself.

It was finally ten o' clock and I was heading out.

"do you really have to go mama?" asked Angeal

"Mommy please don't go," says Zaya with tears in her eyes again.

I nelt down and hugged them both tightly. "I will be back soon I'm just going to go talk to someone," I said kissing their heads.

"I'm going with you," says Cloud walking out

"No this is my job Cloud he was my husband," I snapped at him

"and He was my best friend and I'm his living legacey,"he snaps back

"fine you win Tifa Barret take care of them," I said getting on my bike. I was wearing my black sports bra and my white top that hung off my shoulders with my short shorts.

I drove off to the edge of migar first to pick something up first just in case. when we got there I picked it up and set it on my back and set my sword on my motorcycle.

"Ready?" asked Cloud.

I nodded my head and we headed to Shrina's house.

**45 minutes Later**

when we got there it was way to queit. I got up and walked towards the door but stopped and jumped on top of the roof. I slid in front the outside and snuck in to see paper work. Papers saying labatories still in work. Unknown areas with Labs. "Kai?" asked a familiar voice. I turned to see Reno standing there really confused.

"Reno I can explain," I said turning towards him completely.

he looked right at the buster sword and then at me and a soft small smile.

"Do you think he is alive yo?" he asked looking at me with a serious look now.

I nodded my head and shugged too. I grabbed some of the papers and walked out.

"You can't stop me Reno," said walking out the door.

"I wasn't going to try you deserve to find out if your man is alive yo," he says smiling.

I walked out and ran to cloud and held up some papers. "Time to go chocobo," I said with a smirk.

He looked at me with a amazement that I even remembered what Zack use to call him when we hung out. "I sometimes hate that you guys called me that," he says with a small smile but that smile turned into a smirk as we started the engines.


	3. My lover my life is alive

**so here's chapter 2 hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters except kaiya zaya and Angeal jr.**

**Kaiya's Pov**

This was the third freaking area we were checking for labatories. the others were

and looked like crap. I walked into the building with Cloud and there were two ways to

go.

"you go that way ok cloud," I demanded and started to walk off.

"Kaiya Be careful," he says turning and walking away.

I walked down the hall way and stopped when there was that door, that black door from

dream. I peaked inside but there was no one in there by the looks of it. I slipped inside and stopped to see four test tubes. they were empty by the looks of it.

"maybe Zack really is dead," I sigh walking but stopped when I heard a noise. I hid behind the test tubes.

"Man this guy is heavy no wonder he was in soldier," says the old guy. I look to see Genesis's limp body. I kept quiet knowing that i would be caught.

"what about the other body in the other room," says the guy with blue in his hair.

"go get him and bring him in here," says the old man. they all walked out leaving Genesis on the table. "How I thought we destroyed you for good," I said out loud.

"Alright set him inside the test tube," says a different voice. I snuck back to a small space where no one could see me. they brought a man in with shaggy black hair and teared up clothes. could it really be my husband, my lover, my life.

"Zack," I whispered as they set him in the tube. I was about to slip out the guy with blue hair brought in cloud.

"Look what I found a rat," he says throwing him on the ground.

"Well, well isn't it Cloud strife what no Kaiya Fair she must be afraid," says the old man.

"Or is just right behind you, you idiot," I yell kicking one of the guys out.

"Kai you ok," says Cloud getting up.

I nodded my head and pulled out my sword and Zack's sword still on my back.

"Your going to give me my man or I will kill you with my bare hands," I growled.

"Ha I saved your man from dying that day," the old man says.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked walking forward.

"I was repairing him, making sure he didn't die," he says "And he lives and is fully recovered now, but you can't have him," he says.

I jump and punch him and knock him over. "Sorry old man, but he goes with me,"  
I said walking to the tube. it opened and I caught Zack as he fell out of the tube.

I turned to see a guy with a gun I threw Zack at Cloud and was shot. I slammed against the tube and fell to the ground.

"Kaiya!" Yelled Cloud picking up Zack. I got up grabbing my sword swinging it at him knocking him over.

I was shot in the stomach and it hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck that hurt," I said walking over to him.

"Lets go," I reply heading out. we get on are bikes and Zack on Cloud's since I was shot.

we finally got back to the bar after like a hour. it was getting dark and I was just driving slower. I entered the bar and saw Tifa and the whole gang there.

"Kaiya!" yelled Tifa helping me walk. I was pulled up stairs and getting my wounds cleaned. I was patched and was good. "mommy," I heard my kids voices. I walked over and hugged them. "Go back to sleep," I said rubbing their heads. I walked to my room where Zack laid on my bed and Cloud sitting in a chair. "I still can't believe he is alive right now," says Cloud staring.

"I can I always hoped he would still be alive," I exclaimed.

**The next day**

I was down stairs working the bar when I heard some movement up stairs. I turned and walked up the stairs to my room. I peeked to see him standing scratching his head. I smiled and walked to my kids who were down stairs.

**Zack pov**

I woke up to see that I wasn't dead or in some kind of test tube. But I was in some strange room and I didn't even know where I was. I turned and walked out of the room and stopped when a little girl came running up the stairs. she had blonde hair and purple eyes. she looked just like...Kaiya I forgot all about her where is she.

"Excuse me Mr. but I don't think you should be up yet," says the little girl.

"Do you have a mommy?" I ask kneeling down to her height.

she nodded her head with a smile and walked down stairs. I followed when I got to the bottom it was a bar. a little kid in a bar now that was really strange. "Zack your ok," says a voice. I turn to see a girl with long Black hair and wearing all black.

"Tifa is that you?" I ask looking at her strangly. she smiled and nodded her head. soon a little boy came running through with another boy. they stopped when they saw me.

"Maybe we should tell your mom he is awake," the brown haired boy says. I turned to the black haired boy he had my hair cut and my eyes. actually this kid looked just like me. "The Name is Zack fair," I said holding out my hand.

"You have my mommy's name," the black haired boy says with a pout.

"And whose your mom?" I ask scratching my head looking at that puppy dog look.

"That would be me Zackary," Says a familiar voice.

**dun dun dun cliff hanger... tell me what you think plz reveiw... hoped you like it.**


	4. reuions and twins?

**Here ya go Chapter 3 hope you like it XD**

**Kaiya's Pov**

"That would be me Zackary," I say walking in seeing my husband in front of my boy and Denzel.

"Kaiya is that really you," he says walking towards me. I smile running at him but stop and punch him in the face. By now Cloud was standing against the wall, Zaya was standing behind me and Angeal was standing beside her.

"Sweeties please do as mommy says and cover your ears ok," I said smiling at them. the nod and cover their ears getting ready for the yell.

"Zackary Fair if you ever do something like that again I will kill you myself!" I yell "You leave me your wife and pregant women and your best friend while you go and die!"

"Now Kai I can explain I was just trying..."

"Trying to do what Zack I was pregnat with twins and you had to go and die and leave to this work by myself," I start to sob.

"Kaiya I will never do that again I promise I love you so much and did you say twins?" he asked looking at me with a smirk.

"Angeal, Zaya please come here," I reply pulling them over. I picked up Zaya and Angeal stood in front of me with a pout. "This is your daddy," I continue. Zaya looked straight at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy," she says with tears in her eyes.

Zack looks at her with a soft smile and holds out his arms. she jumps into his and he smiles. he looks down at the boy who was staring at him. "So your Angeal huh?" he asked kneeling down to his level. Angeal nodded slowly and walked forward and hugged him tightly. After ten minutes of that he set them down and he caught Clouds eye.

"Chocobo is that you," He says witha goofy grin

"sure is pal," he says with a soft small smile.

Zack ran to him and hugged him tightly and set him down and looked at him.

"you've grown up Cloud and seem a little different," he says rubbing his head.

I laugh and turn to the kids. "Go get cleaned up for dinner sweeties," I reply smiling.

I turn towards Zack and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and looks at me.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," I exclaim. pulling him into a kiss.

he wraps his arms around my wait pulling me and kissing me back.

"Oh how I missed kissing you, I just missed my life," he says setting me down and hugging me.

As the bar closes we get ready for dinner. Zack playing with the kids and Cloud smiling standing against the wall still. I was cleaning dishes and Tifa was cooking.

"So your place really is the kitchen isn't honey," jokes Zack.

I gripped one of the cups and threw it at his head knocking him over.

"haha Daddy fell over and went boom," says Zaya laughing and clapping her hands.

Dinner was set on the tabel and we all sat down to eat. Of course Zack and Cloud are pigging out, along with are son. I laughed and ate slowly and was finished after 30 minutes. I got up and took care of my plate and headed up stairs the kids behind me. I opened the door to their room and they ran inside.

"Nice room you got here," says Zack walking in. I smile and turned to the kids who were in bed already.

"Goodnight Zaya," I said kissing her head and then so did Zack.

"Goodnight Angeal," I said kissing him and walking out of the room with Zack after he said his goodnights.

we went into my room and I laid on my bed and Zack laid next to me this was how it was supppose to be. I fell into a deep slumber in Zack's arms.

**here ya go guys plz review.**


End file.
